Magneto's Magnetism
by volbeat4eva
Summary: A short story about Keira Xavier (my O/C) and her relationship with Erik Lehnsherr. There are some German phrases within the story. Please enjoy. Rated M for hints at sexual behaviour.


_O/C – Keira Xavier aka Periculum_

 _Absorbs other mutants' powers like Rogue, but without endangering the other mutants' lives.  
Bright purple eyes with bright pink and purple hair.  
Curvy in shape. Charles Xavier's biological sister and rival of Raven Darkholme (Mystique).  
Due to a previous encounter with Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) and Mystique, now has 3 replacement vertebrae at the base of her spine. (Little note that the only references to Quicksilver will be as Peter and not Pietro, as in Days of Future Past he is referred to as Peter.) (Also, there are some German phrases later in the story, I would be happy to translate if needed, just PM me, although a translator will work just fine.)_

 _Story begins with Charles and Logan (Wolverine) attempting to get Keira to help them break Erik out of the Pentagon and ends with the aftermath of Keira seeing Erik again!_

"Keira, please. We can't do this without you." Charles was desperate, there was a slight whine to his voice, usually you couldn't refuse it but today you were standing your ground.  
"I can't, Charles." You were more abrupt than you had intended but your animalistic temper was getting out of hand.  
"I understand why you're nervous but, as I said, we NEED you!"  
The emphasis he had put on the word 'need' was too much, you snapped.  
"UNDERSTAND?! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING, CHARLES!" you almost winced at the level of acidity you had just spat at your brother.  
Calmly, Charles took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, however before he could say a word, you interrupted. "I'm sorry Charles. Of course you understand what happened to me."  
Charles rose from his seat and softly walked towards you. He placed his hand under your chin and gently lifted your head so you were looking directly at him.  
"Keira, we both suffered an awful fate after our encounters with him, but look at us! I can walk again and so can you."  
"Yes but we're only half the people we were before. We're better but at what cost?"  
Charles walked away and sat in his chair again. He said nothing but gave you a pleading look.

"Hey bub! Your method of recruiting your sister clearly isn't working. Lemme try." Logan exposed his claws and purposefully headed toward you.

"Oh God, Logan. Please don't do this." You thought to yourself, feeling your anger rise.

Just as Logan rose his arm to threaten you with his claws, you unleashed yours and almost growled at him.  
Startled he took a couple of steps back.  
"What the hell?" he gasped, almost sounding scared.  
"That's right. I can do that too, Logan. And for your information, Charles has succeeded in recruiting me, so put your bone claws away and back off!" your voice trembled with adrenaline but you were in no mood for a fight.

"When you two have finished with the dick measuring, can we do this?" Charles sighed, frustrated.  
You and Logan put your claws away and nodded.  
"We've gotta grab one more helper." Logan said, watching you with intense eyes.  
As you all left the room, Logan got close to you and whispered "You almost got me excited there, Keira."  
You stopped and put your arm across him to block his path.  
"Make no mistake, if I wanted to get you excited, I wouldn't fail. But I'm not interested in animals, Wolverine. Next time you cross me, you won't be alive long enough to get excited." You smirked at him, kissed him on the cheek and marched away confidently.

"Why should I help you?"  
You hated this kid and you'd only just met him. He kept dashing around almost smug with the use of his mutation. You studied his movements and were sure you could catch him.  
The next opportunity arose and you caught him round the throat mid flow.  
"Look stop screwing us around kid and listen. Tell him, Logan."

Logan shook off his surprise at you catching Peter.  
"Doing this means you get to break into the Pentagon."  
Peter's interest piqued and you let him go, you all knew he was on board.  
"Remind me never to get you mad." Hank said as you all left.

( _Flash forward to just after Peter has freed Erik and the guards have arrived.)_

So Erik was free and you, Hank, Charles, Logan, Peter and Erik were surrounded by guards in the Pentagon.  
Just as they started shooting, Erik held up his hand and slowed the bullets.  
"KEIRA, GET BEHIND HIM! GET BEHIND ERIK!" Charles shouted, seeing danger.  
You moved behind Erik but the vertebrae in your back pulled with the strength of Erik's power.  
Peter took care of the guards and you all got away safely.

You'd all arrived back at Charles' home and you were glad to be somewhere safe.  
"Right, let's rest then we can discuss the plan to stop Mystique again." Charles said, taking charge.

You headed to walk up the front steps, you could feel Erik's eyes almost drilling holes into your body.  
Suddenly, there was a pain in your back and you couldn't move.  
"Well, well… metal!" Erik chuckled.  
"Erik, let go." You gasped, a tear ran down your face.  
"I just want to talk to you, you started to run off." His tone was a mixture of impatience and anger.  
"Let me go and we'll talk inside. Please, Erik?" you hated pleading with him, giving him the control he coveted so much.  
He released his grip on you and walked past you.  
"Your room or mine?" he asked with a grin, the grin that made you weak at the knees.  
You shook off the swooning feeling and ran after him determined to play him at his own game.  
"Mine. This way." You said in a sexy, teasing tone. You knew that would drive him mad.

However, in your room, you were determined to ignore any advance he would make.  
You'd read his mind and knew he had a different plan for Mystique.  
Before you could say a word, Erik had grabbed you around the waist and pulled you toward him.  
"Erik! Stop it!" you struggled in his strong grip.  
He simply tightened his grip and laughed at you straining to get away.  
The anger inside you was bubbling over, he made you feel so vulnerable and you hated it.  
"ERIK! LET ME GO!" you swiped a hand toward his face, catching him under the eye with a nail.  
"AH! DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
"Well you wouldn't let go, what did you expect me to do? You know I'm not one to give up easily."  
You ran to the bathroom and wet a face cloth. Looking at him holding his face made you feel awful, you regretted swiping at him.  
"Sorry Erik." You whispered as you held the face cloth tenderly on the scratch. "Look I know you're planning on killing Raven."  
"How could you…." His voice trailed with the realisation that you had invaded his mind. His eyes flashed with anger.  
"I'm sorry but I had to. Nothings ever what it seems with you. You would never agree to help us so easily after everything that's happened."  
Erik sighed, then a strange smirk appeared and playful twinkle in his eyes.  
"Dein weißes fleisch erregt Mich so." He grinned.  
"I do understand you, you know?"  
"Then what did I say, meine Schonheit?"  
"You said 'my white flesh excites you so'. I don't think it's very romantic of you." Despite the words coming out of your mouth, the memories of the times you'd spent together previously came flooding back and your pulse quickened.

"I wasn't aware that I had to be romantic. I wasn't romantic before and we seemed to get on just fine." He placed a hand on your face and stroked your cheek softly. "We both know I'm under your skin."  
"Nicht mehr als inch bin unter die Haut." You whispered.  
"Ihr Deutsch ist tadellos, wann haben Sie erfahren?"  
"Thank you, I learned it after you left me. I don't even know why anymore."  
Erik leaned closer to you.  
"Erik, I can't do this again." Your head drooped. His hand moved to your chin and lifted your head, gently he coaxed your face closer to his.  
"Erik…." You whispered.  
Then his lips met yours. You knew you couldn't resist him, you never could. He was surprisingly gentle, you'd forgotten his soft side.  
You separated and he looked deep into your eyes. "I know I can't ask you to join me again, but Keira, I don't want to leave you again."  
It was your turn to be affectionate now. You placed your finger softly on his lips and whispered "Let's not discuss that now."  
Again, your lips met, this time in a more passionate kiss. When you separated this time, there was no talking, he immediately began planting soft kisses along your jaw and worked his way down your neck. He knew you loved having your neck kissed.  
"Oh, Erik." You gasped.  
You felt him grinning as he continued to kiss your neck, you put a hand on his arm and the other on his head, tangling his hair between your fingers.

He stopped kissing your neck and stared at you again.  
"Don't get soppy on me now, Erik. It doesn't suit you!" you laughed. With that he gently pushed you onto your back on the floor and sat astride you.  
"Ich werde Sie mir noch einmal Machen." he whispered seductively.  
"Ich war schon immer dein, und ich immer sein." You whispered back.

Erik then leant down and kissed you passionately, he ran his tongue over your bottom lip, wanting to gain entry. You allowed him and your tongues met in a frenzy of lust and passion. His hands grabbed your wrists and pinned them firmly to the floor.  
You could feel his 'excitement' and grinned as he kissed you.  
He sat up again and you had no hesitation in lifting his shirt over his head and running your hands over his toned body. He returned the gesture and removed the dress you were wearing leaving you in your red lace bra and black shorts.  
Erik grabbed your waist and buried his face into your chest, covering it in kisses and running his hands along the back of the band of your bra.  
You reached down and undid his belt and jeans which made him wriggle out of them and kick them away. You pushed him onto the bed and climbed atop him.

He enveloped you in his arms and you both succumbed to the urges you had been trying to fight.

After making love, you laid with your head on his chest, his arm around you holding you close.  
"So I guess, we're back to being on opposite sides now?" he questioned, softly.  
"Nein, meine Liebe, ice werde immer auf Ihrer Seite sein." You looked up him and smiled.  
"I can't ask you to come with me again." He said, a melancholy sound to his voice.  
"You don't have to ask. I've already decided." You leant up and kissed him softly.

"Keira, I will never let Mystique come between us again. I only want you. Ich liebe dich."  
"I love you too, Erik. I always will." You smiled and laid your head back on his chest.

 _Ok, I hope you enjoyed my little story. This is my first attempt at creative writing in 10 years so please don't be too harsh!_


End file.
